Kaizerchan!
by Purple Mist
Summary: When the Kaizer is accidently turned into a one year old again by one of his experiments, it's Daisuke who has to take care of him. Will they get along? Kensuke. cbs, please read.


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon.

Ken: ' Cause she's poor.

PM: Shut up, Ken! I am not! I'm saving up my money for vacation.

Daisuke: Otherwise she would offer to buy the rights to Digimon and ep.#50 would be erased.

PM: AAUHHH! Don't speak of that episode around me! As far as I know, I'm skipping that load of bullshit! Also, I don't lay any claim to the songs used or Barney.

Warnings: Well, this is pretty mild since I'm inclined to writing lemons. Mmm, lemonade. But, um, beware of Ken acting like a brat towards Daisuke. He doesn't realize the depth of his feelings for the delectable red head till later. Also, I would like to take this time to say this fanfic is dedicated to cbs! I love Little Minds and the idea of baby Ken is just soo kawaii! Cbs, this is for you!

Ken: Suck up.

PM: Shuddup. Look for sequel; Daisuke-chan!

Wormmon paced franticly around as the Kaizer's dark fortress throne room floor as the violet eyed one glared at him from on his throne.

" HELLO! PIZZA DELIVERY! "

Wormmon looked up when he heard Daisuke Motomiya's announcement that he and the other digidestined had arrived as promised. He looked over at the Kaizer who only gave a huff of disapproval even if the digimon was right about his plan of action. They seriously didn't have anyone else to turn to. Wormmon quietly left the room to greet the guests.

" Hello, digidestined. Thanks for coming. You have no idea what this means to me, "Wormmon said as he greeted the children as their digimon waited outside in the hall as requested.

" Yeah, yeah. Okay, Wormmon, just why are we here? What's going on that the Digimon Kaizer _requested_ our visit? " Daisuke asked, peering down at the little digimon.

" It's better if you saw for yourself, " Wormmon replied and motioned for the group to follow him. He turned and added, " I promise you nothing will trap or harm you. Please, "

Shurgging, Daisuke walked after the digimon with the others following after him. Wormmon led the team inside the throne room.

" Ke- my master was working on some new dark spirals to control digimon, but there was an explosion and well… " Wormmon left off as the digidestined peered at the figure seated before them.

Large violet eyes framed by spiky indigo hair looked up at them from the Kaizer's now one year old face. Daisuke blinked as the other's mouths dropped open. TK burst out laughing, doubling over. Ken cast him a glare that seemed alien for a baby's face.

' What are you laughing at, blondie? ' He thought.

" Oh man, talk about you reap what you sow! " TK howled in laughter.

" How did this happen to Ken? " Daisuke asked Wormmon.

" Well, my master was experimenting with dark spirals that in theory, would turn a digimon back into babies again so he could train them into serving him. There was a mix of the wrong chemicals, some computer equipment over heated, and there was this classic lab explosion like in those scifi moves I've seen on tv and it changed him into a one year old, " Wormmon explained.

" Aw, he's _so_ kawaii! " Miyako cooed, squatting down before Ken, " Look! He's even got little baby Kaizer goggles, "

' I'll show you _kawaii_, you annoying female! ' Ken snarled. When Miyako attempted to pinch his cheeks, Ken bit her hand. Hard. Miyako yelped and jumped away, clutching her wounded hand.

" Little brat! " she snapped. The Kaizer smirked.

" So why are we here? " Kari asked.

" Well, I have no idea how to care for human babies and I was hoping one of you would… " Wormmon left off as the children looked at him like he was crazy.

" You want one of us to take care of _him_? " Miyako gapped.

" Not me, " TK said, " I refuse to help _him_ out, "

" I don't know the first thing about baby care, " Kari said.

" I'm only nine, " Iori replied.

" I will, " Daisuke spoke up.

The other for turned, " You'll what? "

" What? Have I grown another head? I said I'd take care of him, " Daisuke repeated.

" But he's our enemy, " TK said.

" At the moment he's just a baby, " Daisuke replied. Miyako snorted and showed him the now red Kaizer teeth marks in her hand that this _baby_ had given her. Daisuke asked, " Think about it; digimon don't know how to care for human babies, he can't go back to his parents because our secret will be blown, and none of you will help him, so that leaves me, "

" Do you even know how? " TK asked.

" Yeah. I've volunteered before at baby daycare centers and stuff, " Daisuke grinned, almost smugly, " I figured knowing about baby care might come in handy one day and it got me outta the house, " 

" Wonderful. Then it's decided, " Wormmon smiled, feeling relieved.

' Easy for you to say, baka, ' Ken thought.

" I'll have some of the servents set you up a room next to my master's, " Wormmon said and left to carry out his plans.

" Wait, we're really not gonan let Daisuke stay here and take care of our enemy are we? " TK asked.

Suddenly a horrifying wail filled the throne room. Everyone, but Daisuke, covered their ears.

" What is that awful noise? " TK yelled over the sound.

" Nothing. He's probably just hungry. Remember, he can't talk and has to use other ways to let us know what he wants, " Daisuke explained as he walked over to the throne and picked up the baby kaizer. He rocked him gently, rubbing his back, " There, there, Kai-chan. We'll get you something to eat, "

" Kai-chan? " everyone repeated.

' KAI-CHAN?! '

Daisuke gave them a toothy grin, " Yeah. Kai short for kaizer and chan because he is rather cute at this age even for an over baring, whip wearing tyrant. " 'Kai-chan' rolled his eyes.

" Well, if you've got everything under control I guess we'll be seeing you around then, " Kari said, seeing how there was no other way since what Daisuke had said did make the most sense.

" Is this really happening? " TK asked.

" Hey, what kind of harm can Ken do to Daisuke? Without Daisuke, he's pretty much at this world's mercy, " Iori replied.

Ken gulped, ' I haven't thought about that. ' He looked up at Daisuke, ' Okay, Daisuke, I'll permit you to take care of me till this ordeal is over, but I promise that if you dress me in any embarrassing baby clothes, I'll make you pay. '

Daisuke smiled at the little bundle in his arms, unaware of the thoughts in Ken's mind and rubbed his little nose with his own. It was hard to remember the Kaizer was evil when he looked like this. Ken almost blushed.

" Aren't you cute? Even for an over baring, digimon hunting psycho, " Daisuke said.

' Stop. You're embarrassing me, ' Ken thought in a mocking tone. He tugged at Daisuke's shirt, ' Hey, I want food now or I'll cry again! '

" You guys go ahead. I'll be fine, " Daisuke said. The others nodded and left. At least this ordeal gave them a break from dealing with the Kaizer. Daisuke shifted Ken in his arms and left the throne room, " Okay, where's the kitchen? "

                                                                                * - * - *   

" He's peaceful when he's sleeping, " Daisuke whispered to Veemon and Wormmon as he lowered a sleeping Ken into his crib for the night.

" I can't believe you agreed to baby sit the little monster, " Veemon remarked.

" Ken is not a monster! " Wormmon protested, " Well… "

" Guys, ssh. Don't wake him up. He's had a long day, " Daisuke said a he pulled up the covers over the sleeping babe dressed in pj's that resembled his Kaizer attire, but without the cape.

" You're pretty good with babies, Dai-kun, " Veemon said as they left to retire into Daisuke's room.

" I like 'em, ' Daisuke smiled.

" Daisuke, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to watch over Ken, " Wormmon said.

Daisuke scratched his nose as he stretched out on the guest bed. He curled up on his side staring off at the wall across from him, " Well, I never thought I'd see the day where I would do anything to help him, but I guess you can say I know where he's coming from. A baby no one wanted to take care of… "

Daisuke shook his head as he blinked back tears of an old pain Wormmon's expression softened at the saddened tone of the boy's voice just now. It seemed he and Ken each  shared a similar type of past.

" Hey, how about something to eat? " Veemon and I missed diner, " Daisuke said, sitting up.

" Of course, " Wormmon smiled.

                                                                                * - * - *

Daisuke bolted up from his sleep at the sound of someone crying.

" Nani? "He asked groggly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Where was he? From last he knew, the burgundy haired boy didn't have silk bed sheets that matched his hair. Then Daisuke remembered and the one crying was probably Ken. Hurrying into the baby Kaizer' room, Daisuke lifted the wailing bundle from the cribe.

" Hey, what's wrong, Kai-chan? " Daisuke aid, rubbing the baby's back.

Ken looked up at the red head, ' If I can't sleep then why should you? '

" Can't sleep? " Daisuke guessed. Ken scowled at him. Daisuke chuckled, ' Now what would make him fall asleep? Sedatives? A mallet? ' (A/N: * snickers *)

' I don't like that smile on your face, Daisuke, ' Ken thought.

' I know, ' Daisuke thought and rested Ken's head on his shoulder. He continued to rub the baby's back soothingly.

' What are you up to? ' Ken thought as the boy holding him started to hum.

" She was just sixteen and all alone/ when I came to be/ so we grew up together/ my momma child and me/ Now things were bad and she was scared/ but whenever I would cry/ she'd calm my fears and dry my tears with a rock and roll lullaby/ Shanna na-na-na-na, it'll be alright/ Shanna na-na-na-na, just hold on tight/ Sing it to me, momma/ My, my, my momma/ singing sweet and clear/ oh momma let me hear that ol' rock and roll lullaby/ We made it through the lonely years/ but lord the nights were long/ and we'd dream of better morning when momma sang a song/ Now I can't recall the words at all/ it don't make sense to try/ 'cause I just knew lots of love can through in that rock and roll lullaby/ And she would sing shanna na-na-na-na, it'll be alright/ Shanna-na-na-na, just hold on tight/ I can hear ya momma/ my, my, my momma/ Nothing moves my soul like the sound of a good ol' rock and roll lullaby….. "

Still humming the last cords, Daisuke looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. Ken had fallen asleep again.

' Still works, ' Daisuke thought as he laid the indigo haired baby on his belly again. Sometimes when Chibimon couldn't sleep Daisuke would sing him the same song. Stroking Ken's small hand for a moment, Daisuke then turned and went back to his own bed. He was woken by Veemon in the morning.

" Hmmk? " Daisuke murmured.

" Ken want's breakfast, " Veemon informed the red head, " Wormmon's doing his best to keep him occupied, "

" Okay, " Daisuke yawned. Sitting up he ran a hand to smooth his wild burgundy hair and found that he had forgotten to remove the goggles. Shrugging, he pulled on his jeans and walked into Ken's room. He found Wormmon hiding under a pile of stuffed toys as his eyes followed the crawling baby across the floor who still looked threatening in his one year old form.

' Okay, come out and face me like a man, Wormmon. Anyone who dresses me in a sailor suit must pay! ' Ken vowed. He looked up and scowled at the laughing red head who was holding his sides, ' Are those goggles glued to your head or what? It's not funny, Daisuke! '

Daisuke lifted the scowling one year old up and grinned, " You realize this would be black mailing material if I had a camera, ne, Ken? " 

Ken narrowed his eyes and was about to bite the boy when a better idea came to mind. Quivering his bottom lip, he let loose a wild wail and began to cry, hoping to drive the red head nuts. He peeked open an eye at the older boy to see its effects.

Daisuke shook his head, " No, that won't work on me, little man, but I do sympathize about the sailor suit, "

" I thought it would look, um, cute? " Wormmon offered as he removed himself from his hiding place now that Daisuke had a hold of the baby kaizer.

Daisuke chewed on his bottom lip, " Well, maybe on another baby, but no Kai-chan. He'd rather have his Kaizer attire. Complete with a mini whip, but lets see what we've got to work with, "

He walked over to the dressed full of baby clothes and changed Ken into a pair of jean overalls and a black tee shirt with the words 'Born to be Bad' written across the chest in silver. Veemon smirked.

' At least it's not a sailor suit, ' Ken thought.

" Okay, time for breakfast. The most important meal of the day for all growing future Digmon Kaizers, " Daiuske grinned as he carried Ken into the kitchen. Sitting the violet eyed one year old into the high chair, Daisuke fixed him a bottle and opened some baby food jars. He chose mashed plums and pears.

' I, Ken Ichijouji, the great Digimon Kaizer and genius of all time, now reduced to eating baby food!? ' Ken thought in outrage as Daisuke sat before him and opened the jar. Ken had turned himself into a baby the other day after dinner so he had missed on finding out early the ordeal of eating baby food for dinner.

" Okay, eat up, " Daisuke said. Ken tightened his mouth, shaking his head. " Don't make me resort to force, Kai-chan, " the red head warned him.

Ken slowly opened his mouth, reluctantly accepting the stuff, stiff and expecting the worst. He blinked in surprise as he chewed the stuff. It wasn't all that bad. It tasted like it was suppose to.

" Dude, the digimon world would make a killing on selling baby food, " Daisuke remarked seeing Ken not objecting to the stuff after his first bite. He remembered his adventures of trying to feed the toddlers at the day care centers baby food. He ended up wearing most of the stuff. Not that he blamed them. As Ken drank his bottle, Daisuke fixed himself, Veemon, and Wormmon breakfast.

" Wonder what the others are up to right now? " Daisuke asked himself as they ate, " Iori's probably at kendo practice about now, Miyako, Kari, and TK would be in first period. I hope they get my homework. God knows how long you're gonna be like this, Kai-chan, "

' Your attempts to make me feel better are failing, Daisuke, ' Ken huffed from behind his bottle before setting it down, ' Hey, I need a change here. '

" I think Ken needs a change, " Wormmon spoke up after watching his master.

" How can you tell? " Veemon asked.

" By the look on his face. I am his digimon after all, " Wormmon said. He added sadly, " Despite his lack of interest in me since I can't digivolve, "

" One day you will. You just wait, Wormmon, " Daisuke smiled and fondly petted his head. Wormmon smiled, inkling into the gentle touch.

' Hey! My diaper here! ' Ken thought banging his empty bottle on his tray.

" His highness doth require thy services, " Daisuke said dramatically and gave the baby a bow, " How might I serve thee? "

' That's it! Hair pulling time, Motomiya! ' Ken thought. Reaching out he captured a fist full and gave the boy's head a yank.

" OW! Let go of my hair, you little punk! " Daisuke yelped.

Ken smiled, ' No. This is too much fun. '

Veemon and Wormmon broke out into laughing as the two battled each other, the prize; Daisuke's hair.

" I hate to say it, but I think Ken's winning, " Veemon chuckled.

" Don't make me put you back into the sailor suit, Kai-chan, " Daisuke threatened. The indigo haired baby quickly let him go.

' You'd dare to threaten a sweet, innocent, little baby like me? ' Ken thought, giving the boy a look that said just that.

" Yeah, I would, " Daisuke promised. 

                                                                                * - * - *   

" Here we are, " Daisuke said as he carried Ken into the garden behind his dark fortress. It had rained last night and there were puddles on the ground, " Just what you need. Sun and fresh air,"

' Oh, hurray, ' Ken thought, rolling his eyes.

As Daisuke started to set up the outdoors play pen, the baby kaizer discovered a mud puddle. Slowly an evil scheme began to form in his twisted little mind. 

' Should I or shouldn't I? " he pondered looking at Daisuke as he wrestled with the parts and back to the mud puddle that was tempting him oh, so badly, ' To throw the mud or not to throw the mud? That is the question. '

" Hai! " Daisuke cheered as the last part snapped into place, " Finished. Okay, Kai-chan, now here's-"

The red head was cut off as a mud pie struck him right in the face. He stood there wiping the mud from off his face and looked at the laughing baby kaizer standing over by the mud puddle.

" That's it, " Daisuke growled as he marched over, " Time out for you! " He picked up Ken and stormed back into the dark fortress.

' Digimon Kaizers do not get time outs, Motomiya! ' Ken replied as the red head marched up the stairs. Guards in the hallways pressed themselves against the walls as Daisuke stormed by, looking like their master in one of his moods. Daisuke placed Ken in his play pen, told Wormmon and Veemon to watch him, and marched out of the room to take a shower, slamming the door behind him.

' Hey! Digimon Kaizers don't take time outs! ' Ken protested at the retreating figure. The indigo haired babe sat down, scowling, ' I'll show him when he gets back. '

" Master, I know Daisuke's your sworn enemy, but he's really doing you a big favor by watching you. Remember, none of the others offered to help. Please, just try to behave till this is over, " Wormmon pleaded.

Ken shot his a scowl, but reluctantly nodded in agreement. His digimon was right after all. Daisuke could just up and leave after this.

" I'm gonna go check on Daisuke, " Veemon said and walked off. Entering the boy's guest bedroom he found his partner just stepping out of the shower toweling his hair. " Dai-kun, you okay? "

" All I can say is it's a good thing he's just a baby, otherwise I'd have popped him one for that little stunt, " Daisuke replied, " Why am I putting up with him? " 

" Wormmon's talking to him about his behavior, " Veemon said.

" I wonder why, even though he's got a baby's body, he's still the same mentally? " Daisuke pondered.

" Dunno, " Veemon shrugged.

" Wonder if he does? " Daisuke asked and tied on a robe, " Well, time to tend to the little bakemon, "

Entering Ken's room, neither looked at each other as Daisuke started a bath to wash the mud off the indigo haired babe. He slipped his goggles down over his eyes and picked Ken up. He stripped Ken free of his mud stained clothes and lowered the baby into the bubble bath.

" You just better hope that mud doesn't stain my clothes, Ken, " Daisuke said.

' _Pink_ bubbles? ' Ken protested. He locked Daisuke's side burns into a death grip, refusing to let got, ' I will not bath in _pink_ bubbles! Who brought that stuff?! '

" Ow! Ken, let go! What's wrong with you? It's just a bath! " Daisuke protested, trying to pry the indigo haired babe's hands off his hair, " Veemon, see if you can't find the jaws of life! "

" Maybe Ken doesn't like bubble baths? He never asked me to prepare him one, " Wormmon offered, " He usually takes a shower, "

" Well, I'm not holding him up so he can take a shower just because he doesn't care for bubble baths, " Daisuke said. He huffed and untied his robe with one hand, letting it puddle onto the floor.

' W-what are you doing!? ' Ken cried, his cheeks turning red and trying to keep his eyes from looking down. Daisuke stepped into the bath and sat Ken on his lap, using the tear free shampoo that Wormmon supplied. Ken gave a breath of relief as the bubbles covered most of the bronzed skinned boy's muscular body. Yes, although Daisuke was a boy and Ken was a boy, the babied kaizer did have to admit that the red head was one of the few that Ken thought was attractive and Ken was glad it was Daisuke with him, taking a bath with him because he was too stubborn, and not one of the others. Like Miyako. Ken shuddered. Daisuke snickered as he had some fun styling the baby kaizer's hair, making it stand up together in a single point on the top of his head.

Wormmon appeared with a camera and snapped a picture for his photo album of Ken's hair up in the air. While hiding in the toy pile, the digimon had managed to take one of his master in the sailor suit, when Daisuke had fed him, and Wormmon's favorite, Daisuke singing Ken to sleep the night before.

' Wormmon! I want that camera! ' Ken thought as he thrashed in Daisuke's lap to destroy the picture taken.

" Hey, stop getting water everywhere! " Daisuke protested. He rinsed out the shampoo and washed the rest of Ken before he acted up again. Ken kept his eyes on Daisuke's shoulders as the boy dried them off and handed him to Veemon to dress as he tied on his robe. He followed Wormmon to find some replacement clothes.

" I suppose you could borrow something of Ken's, " Wormmon said.

" I'm not dressing up like him, Wormmon, " Daisuke said with a chuckle, " Somehow I doubt his Kaizer attire would look good on me, "

" Well, he does wear other things when his suit needs to be washed, " Wormmon said and led Daiuske to his master's buearu.

" The guy sure likes leather, " Daisuke remarked, sorting through the drawers. He found a pair of black leather pants that would fit and one of Ken's white tank tops he wore under his body suit, " This'll do. " After a quick change, Daisuke went back to rescue his digimon partner.

' Are those _my_ black leather pants? " Ken thought. He added, ' Although he doesn't look at all that bad in them..ACK! Baka! He's a digidestined for crying out loud! A digidestined who looks good in black leather. ACK! '

" Okay, who wants to watch Barney? " Daisuke grinned evilly. Ken let out a wail of horror.  "Just kidding, " he added.

' And I thought _I_ was evil. ' Ken shuddered.

                                                                                * - * - *

A few days had gone by with the Kaizer still in his baby form. Currently it was in the afternoon and Daisuke was sleeping on his stomach over the couch, catching a few z's as Ken pretended to take a nap. Taking care of a demanding baby Kaizer was tiring. Veemon and Wormmon were watching tv enjoying the moment of quiet.

' I wonder why he bothered to take care of me? What he said to the others held reason, but what's the other reason? ' Ken thought, cocking his head to the side, ' Or is he really just that kind hearted? Could be. He's a hell of a lot nicer then the others. Even to the others then they are to him. He's intelligent, but they don't seem t see that or don't want to and his got unlimited strength inside with determination that makes him my worthy adversary. He won't give up and nothing short of a challenge before me. I guess that's why I like to fight him. ' Then the baby Kaizer watched as Daisuke turned over in his sleep and rolled off the couch.

" 'm awake! " Daisuke slurred, raising himself up on his elbows, blinking back the sleep out of his eyes. Ken laid down snickering. As ever, Daisuke Motomiya was amusing to watch. He wondered how long till he would become normal again? As much as he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he actually didn't mind having Daisuke around. It was pleasant in a way and Ken had come to see the other side of Daisuke he didn't see on the battlefield. And it was nice to have another human in the fortress, for a little while anyway.

                                                                                * - * - *

That night Daisuke was woken up by Ken's crying again. It wasn't his normal 'I'm hungry, need a diaper change, or trying to annoy Daisuke late at night' cry. Hurrying into the indigo haired baby's room, Daisuke picked him up and cradled the boy in his arms. He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking as Daisuke rocked him.

" Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Ken. You're okay, " Daisuke murmured.

Ken shivered in the red head's arms. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a nightmare. He hadn't had one since he became the Kaizer. It was the one he used to have when…. Ken shook his head, pushing back those thoughts far from his mind as he possibly could, but they wouldn't leave him and Ken was reluctant to go back to sleep. He didn't trust himself in this younger body.

" Did you have another nightmare, Ken? " Daisuke asked. The baby remained silent in his arms and Daisuke took that as a yes. That was another thing, Ken mused. Daisuke was starting to be able to read him, sense his feelings or thoughts. He was getting to know the Ken behind the Kaizer and Ken the same. And they were enemies getting attached to each other. Daisuke gently rubbed his back, singing the same song as before. Only this time Ken was still awake or he was refusing to let Daisuke comfort him. Or maybe he didn't want Daisuke to put him down and break the contact just yet. ' He's really afraid. I'd never thought I'd see the day where Ken would be scared of a nightmare. '

" Okay, I won't put you down till you fall asleep, Ken, " Daisuke said, " I understand. I have nightmares, too, "

Ken looked up at him, questioning. Daisuke chuckled, " Yes, I do. I have nightmares about… well, being alone, "

He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, " See, when I was a little kid I grew up alone. Sure, I had parents, but if I had a nightmare, I had to comfort myself. So I guess that's why I offered to watch over you till this is over. You were another baby no one wanted to take care of, "

Ken said nothing as he sat in Daisuke's arms. A little while ago he had been worried about nightmares of things he couldn't even remember, but this boy… this boy had had it worse then himself. Even his own parents were better then Daisuke's and these were the folks who had favored his perfect older brother.

" I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess, well, I dunno. Maybe because we're a little alike in some ways. My teammates hate you because you're trying to take over the digimon world and they don't like me 'cause I'm me, my parents didn't take care of me, and no one would take care of you when you needed help, " Daisuke said, looking into the dark room around him. He gave a small sigh, " I bet they're glad to have this break from the both of us, "

' There's truth in what you've said, Daisuke, from what I've seen on my spy cameras from weeks of observing you all to find any chance of a weakness to use to my advantage. ' Ken thought, ' But they're wrong about you, Daisuke. '

" Oh well, " Daisuke said, " Talking like this isn't going to get you to sleep and I doubt you care anyway about my bitching, "

' No, I wouldn't say that, Daisuke, ' Ken thought.

Daisuke yawned. He wanted to go back to bed and not end up falling asleep in the rocking chair, but he also didn't want to put Ken down again until he was comfortable so he wouldn't have another nightmare. Closing his eyes, Daisuke leaned back and softly began to sing another song that he knew that seemed lullaby material.

" Those times when you cover the sins of another, for instance there'll be many, many of them I'm sure of it/ Speaking of which, ya know, there's no need to give up and accept it/ If that's what it means to become an adult I'd rather not become one/ I'll always be watching over you/ I'll be the one to hold you tight/ " On your own" and all that…Don't even think it/ I'll touch my lips to your sad tears/ So on those times you can't sleep, give me a call/ I'll never do anything you don't want me to/  Please look back at me…/ Aishiteru/ Prompted by loneliness; if you feel you're about to fall crying and fussing like a little child/ Upon viewing the sunrise you say to it; "Please watch over me today, as well. "/ Even if you're uncertain, I'd like for you to keep smiling/ I'll always protect you/ To you something good will happen/ "It happens all the time " and all that…Don't even say it/ All I'm trying to do is be upfront with my feelings because tomorrow, compared to today, will be much worse, I think/ And so, I'd like to become the pillar that supports you/ Those tears of yours/ Aishiteru/ As for why you're such an innocent/ when it come to making changes in yourself don't back away/ ' Cause you're alive, you're alive, ahh…/ So on those time you can't sleep, give me a call/ I'll never do anything you don't want me to/ I want to hold you, hold onto that back of yours/ Please look back…Aishiteru… " (A/N: I love the Key soundtrack.)

Daisuke looked to see Ken was finally asleep in his arms. He rose to put him back in his crib, but the sleeping babe tightened his grip on Daisuke's shirt and murmured in his sleep. Daisuke sat back down again, making himself comfortable until Ken loosened his grip on his pj's. The red head found it harder and harder to stay awake.

' I'll just close my eyes for a little while.. ' He thought.

Come morning Wormmon entered his master's bedroom and found Daisuke and Ken asleep in the rocking chair. Last night Ken had suffered no more nightmares, sleeping peacefully in the arms of one of his enemies, listening to a heart beat insync with his own, but unknown to the both of them just yet. Wormmon smiled and quietly took a picture to add to his photo album.

Ken suddenly woke and sat up. He looked up at Daisuke still asleep and carefully crawled down onto the floor. Walking towards the door, Wormmon blinked as the baby kaizer started to grow rapidly. Wormmon quickly followed his master to his throne room. By the time Ken was inside, he was once again himself, but his baby clothes didn't survive the transformation.

" Master? " Wormmon asked as the Kaizer dressed back into his royal attire once again.

Slipping on his purple goggles back onto his face, Ken turned around and faced his digimon.

" Go wake up Daisuke, tell him his services are no longer needed, and escort him off my property, " the Kaizer said, sitting down in his throne.

" But, Master, shouldn't you at least thank him for what he's gone? " Wormmon asked.

" I am, " the Kaizer replied, " I'm not going to make him my prisoner. Now go before I change my mind! "

" Yessire, " Wormmon replied sadly and left to carry out his master's orders.

                                                                                * - * - *      

" Yeah, I wouldn't have expected any thanks from him, " Daisuke was saying as he followed Wormmon away fro the fortress carrying a sleeping Veemon on his back, " Seems like the Kaizer is back to his old, nasty self again, " ' And I'm such a moron! '

" Well, _I_ thank you for your help, Daisuke, " Wormmon replied.

Daisuke smiled and petted the green digimon's head, " You're welcome. You take care, hear? Don't let him bully you, "

" Okay, " Wormmon said and headed back to the fortress, " It's gonna be so quiet without Daisuke around and I'm gonna miss Vee-kun, "

Daisuke took one last look at the dark fortress of the Digimon Kaizer and turned around to walk away. Veemon murmured and slowly opened his eyes.  

" We going home? " he asked, sleepily.

" Ayeup, " Daisuke said.

" Okay, " Veemon replied and went back to bed.

" Baka, " Daisuke said fondly and opened a digiport.

Ken watched Daisuke walk away from his tower and go back to the real world. A real world where parents ignored him and friends didn't act like friends. Where only in day care centers did the red head find himself needed and loved by those around him. A world away from Ken.

" So on those days you can't sleep, give me a call/ I'll never do anything you don't want me to/ So please, my I reach out to you?/ I want to hold you, hold onto that back of yours/ Please look back/ Daisuke, aishiteru…. "

And back to a world where they were enemies. ' I will have to change all that. ' Ken thought as he traced the boy's face on the screen when Daisuke looked back before he vanished.

End.

Purple Mist: Yes, I'm not gonna leave it like this! Heavens no! I gotta use cute little Daisuke-chan! Think the Kaizer can handle a one year old Daisuke?


End file.
